The invention relates to systems and methods for decoding television (TV) signals, and in particular to television tuner can (tuner module) assemblies.
A television tuner receives a radio-frequency signal such as an over-the-air or cable TV signal, and converts the frequency of a channel of interest to a fixed, intermediate frequency suited for further signal processing. Television tuners may be provided as part of a tuner module (tuner can), which incorporates a tuner chip (integrated circuit), a cable connector, and other components. A tuner module may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) of a television receiver system such as a TV set, set-top box, or computer. The design of tuner modules is limited by a number of constraints, including shielding, space, cost, and other requirements.